


Three Things I Hate About You

by kanobies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, a really short drabble bc i'm mchanzo trash, basically I originally titled this fic Hanzo realizes he's gay, bc that's honestly what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanobies/pseuds/kanobies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment he met McCree, Hanzo disliked him. Hated even. The click of his boots on tile. The way his hair fell into his face in the heat of battle. His ridiculous poncho. Hanzo disliked McCree and it was an undisputed fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things I Hate About You

From the moment he met McCree, Hanzo disliked him. Hated even. The click of his boots on tile. The way his hair fell into his face in the heat of battle. His ridiculous poncho. Hanzo disliked McCree and it was an undisputed fact.   
~~~  
Hanzo’s dislike for the man began at the moment of their first interaction. He had just agreed to join Overwatch, at his brother’s insistence. At the pushing of the British woman’s recommendation and a large accompaniment “Oh come on love! It’ll be a blast!”, Genji had apparently agreed to throw him a welcoming party, much to Hanzo’s vexation. He now stood before the rag tag bunch, at their apparent base in Gibraltar. The headquarters was scattered with balloons and other various decorations, with a variety of snacks and drinks placed about at various tables.

“Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can work together and succeed in battle,” Hanzo stated with a bow. When he lifted his head he noticed the group was staring at him. The angel, or was it the valkyrie? He couldn’t remember, but the woman was smiling at him with an honest warmth, while the tan woman next to her gave him a small smirk. The rest of the group was also generally positive, with some, like the large Russian, giving him a hard smack on the shoulder and loud applause, and others, like the small Environmentalist giving him a timid smile and warm greeting. And then there was the Cowboy.

The man stood there, arms crossed, staring at him with a huge grin on his face. He remained leaning against the wall as the group milling around Hanzo, simply watching. Even as people began to separate and the room fell into the general buzz of conversation, the Cowboy’s eyes remained glued onto Hanzo, bearing into his back.

“Who is that man?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, who are you asking about love?” the woman, Tracer, asked.

“Him,” Hanzo responded, giving a small jerk towards the man’s general direction. Tracer’s eyes moved across the room finally landing on the cowboy. 

“Oh! That’s just McCree. Quite a nice fellow once ya get to know him. He’s rather a cheeky one as well!” Tracer remarked with a laugh, taking a sip from her drink. Hanzo mulled over her words, staring down at his cup. So his name was McCree. “Hey. Hanzo, ya there love?”

Hanzo jerked looking up at a somewhat worried Tracer. “Sorry,” he murmured, taking a quick glance towards the man. He was still staring. “I got distracted,” he said. Tracer noticed the man’s glance towards McCree, and after a moment of confusion, a wide grin spread across her face.

“Ahhhhhh. I see. Well, I’ll leave ya to it then. It was nice meeting you, Hanzo! I hope we get to work together,” Tracer said with a wink, and with a flash she was gone. Hanzo, taking this break from conversation, and not wishing to engage further, moved to sit. Upon sitting he gazed around the room, taking in his surroundings. The Russian and the Timid Environmentalist were chatting together, a light blush on both of their faces. Genji was engaged in a discussion with the omnic, and Tracer was speaking quickly with a young girl, a large smile on her face and hands moving about feverently. Hanzo’s observance was interrupted by the click of boots on tile.

“Mind if I sit here,” the cowboy, McCree, stated, as it wasn’t really a question, sitting down before Hanzo could say otherwise. Hanzo gave the man a glare, looking anywhere but at the man and his obnoxious hat.

“This is a mighty fine party. Can’t say that I’ve been to one quite this upbeat in a while,” the man remarked, taking a generous glug from his drink. That was when Hanzo noticed his arm. The whole left arm was metal. “Ah, so you noticed, then huh?”

Hanzo, blushed, ashamed for staring. “I-I am sorry for staring. I understand you’re troubles,” Hanzo stated, staring at his own legs.

“Ah, your legs” are metal too?” McCree asked, and Hanzo’s blush quickly fell. What a rude and invasive question to ask.

“Yes,” Hanzo replied curtly, shooting the man a sharp look. McCree gave a large grin.

“What, did I poke the dragon? Got your panties in a wad?” McCree mocked, grin still very much in place.

“W-what?! How dare you-”

“Oh, I dare. Now listen here, doll. Why don’t you and I ditch this joint and go and do something more fun?” McCree said with a wink. 

“Why would I go and have fun with you, right after you have insulted me in such a manner?” Hanzo questioned, confusion laced in his now growing voice.

“Oh well, let’s just say I can make it worth your while,” McCree said sultrily, his hand moving down Hanzo’s side, further and further down, shots of warmth shooting up Hanzo’s spine-

“HOW DARE YOU!” Hanzo cried, punching McCree right in the jaw.

“Ouch! Now whatcha gotta go and do that for?” McCree yelled, rubbing his injured jaw.

“YOU-YOU YOU TOUCHED ME,” Hanzo gabbed, mouth aghast. 

“Yeah, yeah. Ya don’t gotta tell the whole world about it,” McCree remarked. Hanzo’s face turned a deep red, as he looked about the room and realized all eyes were glued on him. Quickly pushing past a giggling Tracer and the young girl she was speaking so adamantly with earlier, Hanzo made his way towards the door. 

“Leaving so soon, sugar?” McCree called, grin now back and in full force. Hanzo spun around, striking him with a stone cold glare.

Taking a deep inhale, and sharp exhale, Hanzo fixed his gaze on him and in a calm tone stated, “I hate you.” And with that he promptly slammed the door behind him, leaving an elated Cowboy, a conniving Brit and Korean, and a rather confused party.  
~~~  
“It was all your fault!”

“Now, don’t go blamin’ this whole mess on me now, darlin,” McCree stated, adjusting his hat.

“Don’t call me that! And you know very well that it was!” Hanzo fired back, his irritation radiating. They had just returned from a mission. A failed mission. They were supposed to keep a shipment in Dorado from reaching its desired location. But someone, mainly a cowboy, had prevented them from doing their job. “If you hadn’t gotten distracted we wouldn’t have failed.”

“Hey, now love, let’s not go blaming people. This was a team failure. It’s something that we’re all at fault for,” Tracer asserted, trying to ease the tension.

“I agree with Tracer,” D.VA stated, sliding out of her MEKA and blowing a rather loud bubble. “We were supposed to work as a team and we failed at that.”

“Well, maybe if McCree didn’t announce to the enemy every time he was about to shoot them with his whole ‘It’s High Noon’ nonsense, maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Hanzo shouted, unable to control his anger.

“Like you’re any better,” McCree stated with a huff.

“Excuse me-”

“You’re excused.”

Hanzo had reached his limit. “That’s it. Listen here Cowboy. I signed up for this because my brother wanted me to. Because I wanted to do something good in my life for once. And then you have to come in here, with your hair flipping all over the place as you shoot, distracting everyone and just-”

“You noticed my hair?” McCree asked, oddly quiet, staring at Hanzo with a look that could only be described as a mix of joy and confusion.

“Well of course I did! It’s utterly distracting, with it always falling in your face and-” Hanzo stopped, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. “N-nevermind. Just don’t let it happen again.” Hanzo headed for the door, noticing that Tracer and D.VA were both watching him, eyes wide, and grins wicked. “What are you looking at?” Hanzo asked irritably.

“Nothing,” Tracer said.

“Yeah. Absolutely nothing,” D.VA replied.At that Hanzo left the two, plus a dazed and muttering McCree in the hangar, leaving so that he could go sulk in his room over the day’s defeat and the stupid, irritating, and unfair way that McCree’s hair fell in his face.  
~~~  
They were in Hollywood. The land of movies and magic. Though to Hanzo it merely appeared to be the land of odd cowboy sets. 

“Why are we here again?” Hanzo asked.

“Because, we gotta escort the payload, sugarplum,” McCree replied with a smirk.

Letting out an irritated sigh Hanzo marched along. Mercy remained behind them, speaking with Pharah, whose rocket launcher was at the ready. They had been escorting the payload for what felt like ages.

“How come we aren’t meeting any resistance?” Hanzo questioned, raising his bow and placing an arrow at the ready.

“Hey now, don’t jinx us!” McCree let out a deep chuckle. Hanzo felt something in his chest flutter. Probably just adrenaline. Yes. Just adrenaline.

The group continued on before reaching a large metal door. After Mercy pressed in a code, the door slowly began to open. 

“Well looks like our job is over,” Hanzo remarked.

“Yeah looks like-” McCree’s reply was cut off by the sound of bullets flying through the air. Hanzo quickly fired an arrow in the direction of the fire, while their group scattered. Peaking out from behind the wall, Hanzo saw a group of Omnic turrets set up at the drop off. They had been waiting for them. Glancing to his left he saw Mercy, attached to Pharah, who was firing her rocket’s relentlessly towards the turrets. There went one of the turrets. But where was McCree. His eyes darted across the opening into the warehouse. He saw a flash of movement. A red poncho. McCree was flanking the turrets while Pharah drew their fire. The idiot. Hanzo began shooting at the turret’s providing additional cover. 

“It’s High Noon.”

A rapid fire of McCree’s pistol quickly silenced the turrets. Hanzo poked his head out, and he moved out from cover. Moving towards the warehouse, Hanzo saw a smiling McCree, leaning against a demolished turret.

“Didn’t do so bad now did I, sugar?” McCree asked, swinging his pistol around his finger.

“Yes, yes, you did-” Hanzo stopped raising his bow and firing at the Omnic, but not before it released a volley of bullets into McCree’s backside. 

“Augh!” McCree crumpled to the floor. Hanzo rushed to his side, gripping him tightly. There was blood. So much blood. He felt it seep into his clothes as he held McCree. He vaguely noticed it pooling on the cold concrete.

“Cowboy! Cowboy, stay with me. MERCY! Don’t worry Jesse, help is coming, you’ll be fine.” Hanzo said, arms shaking and voice desperate. McCree let out a shaky laugh.

“You-you… called me Jesse. You a-ain’t never done t-that before,” McCree remarked, smiling weakly. “Where’d y-ya…. Where’d ya learn m-my name?” he asked, pain evident in his voice.

“Genji told me. McCree. MCCREE. Don’t close your eyes. I- I can’t lose you. Not. I can’t lose someone again.” Hanzo choked. Tears streamed down his face, as he clenched McCree close to him. McCree gazed up at the man, his sharp chin and beard, those piercing eyes. He felt a tear drop on his face. And that was the last thing he remembered before the world went dark.  
~~~

McCree awoke to harsh lights. Blinking his eyes strained to adapt to the harsh brightness. He realized he was in a hospital. Or at least some kind of medical facility. That was when he felt the warmth in his hand. Gazing down he saw Hanzo, his hand clenched in his own, slouched over the bed, asleep, mouth open and drool dribbling out. It was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Shifting in the bed in order to get closer to Hanzo he let out a moan of pain. He’d forgotten he had been shot. At the sound of his moan, Hanzo blinked awake, jumping up and staring at McCree wide eyed.

“You’re awake,” Hanzo stated.

“That I am,” McCree remarked, squeezing Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo quickly recoiled, much to McCree’s disappointment, a blush spreading across his face.

“I thought. I thought you were gone.”

McCree glanced at the man, whose face was suddenly worn. It was the face of a man who had known pain.

“Now look here, ya Stubborn Angry Arrow Shootin Fool. I ain’t goin nowhere, and I don’t plan on goin anywhere, so you don’t have to worry you’re little old head no more because I’m gonna be just fine alright?” McCree declared. When Hanzo looked at him, McCree has such an unquestionable look of determination in his eyes. It was breathtaking. And before he could stop himself, he could feel himself climbing up on the bed, leaning over McCree, looking into those determined eyes. He brushed McCree’s irritating locks from his face, a small smile on his face.

“Ya know I don’t think I’ve ever seen ya smile before,” McCree remarked.

“Don’t worry Cowboy. I’m sure you’ll see it a lot more often now.” Hanzo stated leaning down and pressing his lips to McCree’s. There was a moment where the Cowboy didn’t respond and Hanzo began to panic, but then McCree was kissing back, full force, and Hanzo’s world started to melt away, getting lost in McCree’s lips. They stayed like that for what felt like years, until they both finally had to break for air. 

Letting out a shaky laugh, Hanzo gazed down at McCree with a warm smile. “God, I hate what you do to me.”

“Love ya too, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also Tracer and D.VA totally had a bet going on about when the two Gays would finally get together. The big winner was Mei, because let's be honest, Mei is always the unexpected winner. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to message me on Tumblr @ kanobies !  
> You'll see what Overwatch trash I am.


End file.
